


Invited

by ice_hot_13



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13
Summary: Steve shows up when Javier already has Vanessa over; she decides to ask Steve to stay.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Steve Murphy/Original Female Character, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	Invited

When someone knocked on Javier’s front door late Friday evening, he didn’t intend to answer it. He was decidedly busy: Vanessa was straddling his lap on the couch, running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. It had taken a while to work himself up to calling her, just like every other time; he always enjoyed it in the moment, but the before and the after almost ruined it for him. Paying a girl to sleep with him had always been at once comfortingly safe and self-esteem-crushing, even when it was Vanessa, who he’d seen over and over and who seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. But it had been a shitty week, and he just _needed_ this, to get lost in this.

He wasn’t expecting her to press a kiss to his lips and then slide away from him, heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” he called, leaning back to try and watch her around the corner. “Vanessa? It’s probably Steve, just ignore it.” This wouldn’t be the first time that Steve interrupted Javier’s post-work plans with Vanessa, and Javier was tired of feeling pitied when he told Steve he had company that Steve knew full well was someone he’d paid for sex. 

“Hi there,” he heard her croon from the direction of the front door. “We’re in the middle of something. Maybe you’d like to come join us?” 

“Vanessa?” he called again, sitting up and rebuttoning his shirt, abruptly self-conscious at the sound of footsteps. Jesus, was she _inviting_ Steve? Just - asking him to come in? To - to _join them -_ “What-”

Vanessa reappeared in the doorway, flashed him a brilliant smile he didn’t understand until he saw that Steve really was following her. Immediately, Javier felt his face going red, blushing hot. So – so he’d mentioned it to her, that he had stupid feelings for Steve, maybe more than once. Maybe every time she kissed his face and asked him _why are you so sad, baby,_ when they were lying together afterwards and he was thinking about everything he’d never had for real.

Steve must have come from the office, still wearing the navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the same tight jeans; Javier had left him there buried in paperwork, Steve insisting that it was fine, Javier should go home, that he was practically finished anyways. He had a familiar look on his face. Scrutinizing, an eyebrow arched, almost intrigued.

“Hey, Javi,” Steve drawled. Javier tried to subtly cover his erection with his hands.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Vanessa turned on Steve, and then she was pressing close to him, one hand around the back of his neck to bring him down to kiss her. Javier knew he shouldn’t stare, but he couldn’t stop looking at the way Steve half-reached to hold onto her, hands hovering by her hips. “You could come help,” she told him, curling her fingers around his wrist, pulling him forward. “We would love the company.”

“Would you?” Steve kept trying to meet Javier’s eye, but Javier wasn’t quite able to do it. Steve let Vanessa pull him into the living room and direct him to sit near Javier before climbing into his lap, kissing him thoroughly. Javier didn’t know how to feel, watching – Vanessa was beautiful, stunningly so, but he was looking at Steve, at the size of his hands and the spread of his knees and the way he let her press him into the cushions, head tipped back.

When she pulled back and beckoned to Javier, he leaned towards her obediently, and she pulled him by the shirt the rest of the way, kissing him the way she had before Steve arrived, still straddling Steve. Javier snuck a glance, and Steve was just – watching. Unbothered by the strange scenario, apparently. Javier’s feelings shifted very slightly away from anxiousness. She pulled back from him and returned to Steve, smoothed one hand along his shoulder – Javier had always wanted to do that, Steve was so broad, so _big,_ Javier always wanted to touch him, couldn’t – and then she kissed him again, and Javier had always wanted to do that, too. He’d never watched Steve kiss someone else, not even when he’d been married to Connie and especially not after she’d left, and never like this, Vanessa kissed him the way she kissed Javier, languid and slow and deep. Javier shifted around, starting to get hard again at the sight of it, jeans suddenly overly tight. And – what if Steve noticed? That had to be some kind of line, right?

“Javi,” Vanessa said, tilted her head to look sideways at him, “Why don’t you show us to the bed?”

“Uh,” he felt himself turning red again, but she was looking at him expectantly, so he stood, hoping it somehow wasn’t obvious how hard he was, although in this weird scenario, maybe it was expected? God, what was _happening?_ Vanessa slipped off Steve’s lap and it didn’t escape Javier’s attention, that Steve was hard; he’d just been kissing Vanessa, who could blame him, but Javier had to tear his gaze away and head for the bedroom before Steve could notice him staring. He didn’t exactly know the _rules,_ here, and when Vanessa sidled up behind him, he gave her a look.

“What are we doing?” he whispered, and she smiled.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered back, and then she dragged him by the hand into the bedroom. “You coming?” she called over her shoulder to Steve, as she propelled Javier through the door and towards the bed. She began unbuttoning his shirt as soon as the backs of his knees hit the bed. Over her shoulder, as she slid her pants off to reveal the thin lines of her thong, Javier saw Steve lingering in the doorway, the same look back on his face, like he couldn’t figure out what was happening.

“Javi?” he said, and oh, oh, there was that particular note in his voice, the one that made Javier love him even more. Like when Javier had told him to steal documents and Steve had nearly whimpered _what are you talking about?_ Every now and then, Javier got a flash of this, of aggressive and confident Steve shying away, getting panicky.

“You coming, or what?” Javier answered, tried to sound like he was in charge of this. He breathed a sigh of relief, when Steve immediately came forward, climbed onto the bed beside him. Vanessa finished unbuttoning Javier’s shirt and he was glad she didn’t start on his pants next, that she understood he wasn’t exactly ready to have his dick on display in front of Steve, just in case. Steve was here, though, still here and interested in the proceedings, and it was doubtlessly just because of Vanessa, but Javier would take that.

She had Steve flat on the bed, crawling up his body to kiss him, and Javier couldn’t make himself stop staring. Steve’s hands on her hips, the breathy moans he gave, the clear shape of his erection in his pants, Javier wondered if he was allowed to touch himself, because he was so hard it was beginning to be too much to handle without _doing_ something. God, he could see Steve’s dick, practically.

“Javi, baby,” Vanessa turned her head to look at him, dark hair spilling over her shoulder, “Just take your pants off,” she said, and there was a knowing amusement in her eyes. He’d definitely whined about Steve too many times to her, she clearly knew _everything._ Javier obeyed, though, hands shaking as he undid his belt, pushed his jeans down his hips, although he couldn’t make himself kick them off entirely. Steve was still dressed, Javier wasn’t about to the only one losing clothes, although Vanessa was sitting back and stripping off her shirt, tossing it aside, so that helped. Steve gave an appreciating sound, hands eagerly running over her bare skin when she leaned back over him. Javier knew how he felt; despite his preference for men, Vanessa was everything he found beautiful in women, with her generous curves and softness. Steve’s fingertips trailed from her lacy bra to the swell of her ass, squeezing appreciatively and snapping the string of her thong, and maybe Javier was appreciating her too, maybe he was imagining Steve grabbing _him,_ he didn’t know anymore, but when Vanessa’s hand reached to slide over his thigh, he arched into the contact eagerly.

Vanessa leaned over to Javier, drawing him forward with two fingers under his chin. “You like watching?” she asked, and he nodded helplessly. Would she be offended, to know it was as much because of Steve as her, if not more? Probably not, given the way she kept giving him devilishly delighted looks, like she knew exactly what she was doing. She reached for Steve’s hand and brought it between her legs as she straddled his hips, and Javier had to choke down a moan, as he watched Steve’s fingers slide into her. Steve was biting his lip, his other hand tight on her hip, and then Vanessa was pulling Javier towards her again to kiss him until he could barely breathe. A sudden groan from Steve made him shiver and when he snuck a look, Vanessa’s hand was on Steve’s cock, nails trailing lightly up and down.

“Oh, shit,” Javier mumbled against her lips, and he felt her smile. She did something that had Steve gasping out “ _oh!”_ and Javier couldn’t resist a look; Steve was still doing his best to finger her, but his hips kept twitching as she rubbed over the head of his dick, copiously leaking precum through his jeans as she worked him over.

“Maybe we should let him take his pants off,” she said thoughtfully, already moving to unbuckle Steve’s belt, unzipping his jeans. Javier’s dick throbbed in his boxers at the sight; how was this _happening_ to him? Actually getting to see Steve like this? It felt like a dream, unlikely and heady. Vanessa unbuttoned Steve’s shirt, and then slid off of him so he could kick off his jeans, though she had a hand back on him as soon as they were off. “Would you like to watch him fuck me?” she asked Steve, pressing him back onto the bed again with a hand on his shoulder, “he’s good at it.”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice was hoarse. He cast a look over at Javier, and Javier felt himself blushing again. “I – yeah.”

“Come here, Javi,” Vanessa beckoned to him, lying back on the bed beside Steve and stripping off the thong, tossing it over the side of the bed before urging him closer with a leg around his hip. Javier shifted onto his knees, glanced up and – and froze, a little. Steve lay on his side so Vanessa could turn her head to kiss him, and he had one hand slid into his boxers; Javier watched the movement of his arm, suddenly overwhelmed by the sight of Steve jerking himself off, right in front of him. Vanessa paused in kissing Steve to look back up at Javier. “Come on, baby, it’s okay,” she murmured, “Show him how you do it, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Steve licked his lip, gaze drifting from Javier’s face to his groin, and Javier’s dick twitched in his boxers involuntarily. His voice was deep, nearly a growl. “Show me.”

“Oh, fuck,” Javier fumbled to squeeze his fingers around the base of his dick, to stave off a too-soon orgasm. If Steve spoke to him like that, though, he was a goner. He stripped his boxers off with trembling hands, and then hitched Vanessa’s legs higher around his hips before he pressed the head of his dick against the wet heat of her. She gave an encouraging hum, and then – fuck, then she was bringing Steve’s hand to her clit, so his fingertips brushed Javier’s dick. Javier noticed belatedly that he was gripping her thighs tightly, tried to relax his grip, even as Steve’s slow ministrations kept bringing his fingertips closer to Javier. Javier swallowed back a moan and pressed into her, groaned at the tight heat around him.

Javier leaned forward onto his elbow, face turned against Vanessa’s shoulder as he pushed all the way inside her, her legs tight around his hips. She smoothed a hand over his lower back, murmuring encouragement into his ear.

“Good, Javi, so good,” she crooned, and like always, Javier wasn’t sure if she meant it felt good or if _he_ was good, but he shuddered like it was both, the best option. A strangled moan escaped him, and he gave a shallow thrust in response.

“Jesus,” he heard Steve mumbling appreciatively, shifting around on the bed; Javier felt Steve’s erection pressed against his leg, Steve giving a slow, hard grind of his hips into the friction. He drew back after that, although when Javier glanced over, Steve was palming his dick again, blushing pink and biting his lip.

Javier stayed where he was for a few long thrusts, savoring Vanessa’s moans against his ear, her hand at his back urging him deeper. When she started squirming and insisting “ _harder,_ Javi,” he shifted more onto his knees, started giving tight, quick thrusts that made her cry out. His thighs were trembling already, and he was holding on to her hip tightly, like it could ground him. It was almost more than he could take, because Steve was watching him, blue eyes filled with a needy sort of hunger, and he’d pushed his boxers down, was fisting his dick in the same rhythm as Javier’s thrusts. God, Steve was watching _him._

“Javi,” Vanessa interrupted, stilling his hips by pressing her knees tighter around him, “come here, baby, lie down.” He pulled out of her obediently, and she pulled him down to take her place; he lay there, panting, as she climbed over his hips, paused to stroke him first, Javier whimpering at the tight slickness of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, bit down on his lower lip hard. “Here,” Vanessa said, “help him.”

And then – oh, God, there was a hand on his dick and it was _Steve’s,_ Javier nearly lost it at just the feeling of Steve’s big hand on him. He snuck a look, and Steve was staring at Javier’s dick as he guided it into Vanessa, breathing shakily beside Javier. Between that and the feeling of Vanessa lowering herself onto his cock, Javier had to hold his breath, force himself not to come, not yet. Steve kept his hand flat on Javier’s stomach as Vanessa rode him, agonizingly slowly, her hands on his chest. Javier thought he might fall apart.

“Just like that,” Steve murmured, though it sounded more like direction for Javier than Vanessa. His hips pressed forward again, the wet head of his dick sliding against Javier’s thigh, and Javier whimpered. He grabbed helplessly at Vanessa’s hips, nearly trembling.

“Good, baby,” Vanessa sounded like she was agreeing with Steve, like they were both praising him, and he couldn’t help another whimper. “Isn’t he good?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, hips canting forward again, and he smoothed his hand across Javier’s belly, fingertips lingering, stroking. “Fuck, Javi. Just like that. So good.”

“You gonna come for us, Javi?” Vanessa asked, but she had to know, he could never come with her on top, it was too hard to get a rhythm going that he could get lost in, did she forget? Even now, he couldn’t quite get there, needed just a little harder, a little faster, it was just pushing him closer and closer but not quite to the point of coming.

“Please,” he whimpered out, desperate for it. She was so hot and tight around him, so much almost-perfect wetness. “Please, please –”

“He’s so good,” Vanessa purred, “isn’t he?” She raised herself off of him, straddling his thighs, fingers drifting to her clit to rub small circles. Javier’s dick throbbed, and his hips jerked upward into nothing, helplessly. Steve looked between Javier and Vanessa, groaning as he watched her touch herself. “I think he deserves a little help,” she said, the look she gave Steve smoldering, “ _look_ at him, he’s so good.”

“Fuck,” Steve’s voice was a throaty growl. “So good, Javi. Look at you.” Javier was a falling-apart mess, brought so close but not enough, dick aching to be touched again and Steve telling him he was _good,_ fuck, fuck. Steve slid his hand downward, wrapped it around Javier’s cock and stroking. Javier gasped, and Steve went slowly at first but then picked up speed, Javier shaking and nearly sobbing from the perfect combination of tight and slick and _Steve._ Steve’s hips kept thrusting forward, rutting against Javier’s hip, and he was so hard, because of _Javier,_ fuck.

“Gonna come for him, baby?” Vanessa stroked his thigh, and Javier nodded helplessly.

“So fuckin’ good, Javi,” Steve growled beside him, and it was all Javier could take, coming in Steve’s hand with a sob. Steve kept stroking him through it, until Javier was trembling and boneless, panting. Steve’s hips stuttered, and he drew back just a fraction, but then Vanessa was reaching to place a hand on his lower back, urging him forward.

“Isn’t he perfect?” she said, voice low, “so hot, so _good,_ fucks me just the way I like. Makes you want to do everything to him, doesn’t it?” Impossibly, Steve was nodding, and when Vanessa guided Javier’s hand over, he found Steve’s dick wet with precum, leaking steadily. As soon as he circled his hands around the thick width of him, Steve was fucking into his hand with a groan. “Sounds so good, too,” Vanessa continued, stroking Steve’s hip as he thrust into Javier’s grip. “God, imagine the sounds he’d make if you were fucking him, hmm?” Javier was ready to shoot her a look, but she was smirking at him already.

“Oh, shit,” Steve groaned, thrusts becoming frantic and fast. Was he _thinking_ about it, about fucking Javier? Javier bit his lip, swallowed hard; Steve gave a frustrated, pleading sound, and Javier realized his grip had gone slack.

“Just _gorgeous,”_ Vanessa murmured, “Imagine the sounds he’d make if you made him feel that good. He’d come all over himself.”

“Oh my God,” Javier could barely breathe, it was suddenly easy to picture Steve fucking him when they were like this, Steve falling to pieces and fucking his hand needily. “Fuck, Steve,” he choked out without entirely meaning to, and then he felt Steve shudder through an orgasm, Steve burying his face in the pillow as he thrust into Javier’s hand.

Javier was motionless, for a long moment; it felt like too much to truly understand, still wrecked by his own orgasm, and now this, Steve coming that hard at the thought of fucking him. He couldn’t delve into it, though, Vanessa suddenly back, holding a towel that she delicately wiped over his bare skin. Javier lay back, still breathing hard, and watched curiously as she tossed the towel aside and then lay on the other side of the bed, one arm wrapping around Steve. The protective curl of his shoulders relaxed slightly.

Normally, after they had sex, Vanessa would kiss Javier and leave; he watched as she settled in as if to sleep, arched an eyebrow when she peeked over at him. The smile returned, and she leaned down to pull up the crumpled bedspread. Steve didn’t move, kept his face hidden against the pillow, but he gave a small sigh when she pulled the bedspread over his bare shoulder. From the devilish look Vanessa gave him, Javier suddenly understood; she’d thought that if she got up and left, Steve might go, too. Although this plan to leave Javier alone with Steve was semi-terrifying in its own right.

Steve fell asleep easily; Javier watched Vanessa slip out of bed, bend to gather her discarded clothes.

“Vanessa,” Javier whispered, but he didn’t even know what to ask. What to do now? What had even happened? If it could possibly have been real? She flashed a smile his way.

“I thought you could use a push, baby,” she whispered back. “You’ll be fine.” Steve stirred slightly, made a small complaining noise under his breath. Vanessa blew Javier a kiss, and then slipped out of the room.

He still didn’t know what to do, but Steve was reaching for him, and Javier let himself be tugged closer. Somehow, despite his racing thoughts, it was easy, to fall asleep with Steve holding him.

In the morning, Javier woke to the feeling of someone wrapping an arm around him and then quickly withdrawing. He turned, yawning, and saw Steve – the night before came flooding back, and Javier felt himself turning pink. Steve was looking at him, a question in his blue eyes. Looked the way he had in the evidence room, in the doorway last night, that familiar, heartbreaking way.

“Javi?” he said, voice breaking in exactly the same way. _Tell me what to do,_ Javier suddenly realized it had always been saying. In the bright light of the morning, Steve’s eyes were impossibly, impossibly blue.

“Come here,” Javier said, and Steve exhaled like he’d been holding his breath, anxiousness disappearing from his face as he moved closer again, pulled Javier to him.

“This your way of saying you want me?” he spoke the words into Javier’s hair, and Javier turned his face against Steve’s neck. Steve’s heart was racing, Javier could feel it beneath his palm.

“Yeah,” Javier said; it was easier to be brave, when he knew it was going to comfort Steve, that he needed to hear it from Javier. “Unconventional, but gets the point across.”

“It does. Very showy.”

“Just needed some help… finding my way to you,” Javier said, and he felt Steve finally relaxing, breathing easier as he believed Javier, saw everything he meant.

“Yeah, well. I’m gonna thank her,” Steve said, and Javier thought he would, too. He wouldn’t have ever known, without Vanessa, that Steve was already his.

**Author's Note:**

> getting super into steve/javi on tumblr!!! come yell with me!!! icehot13 :)))


End file.
